Under the Sea
For the ''Just Dance: Disney Party routine, see Under the Sea (Just Dance: Disney Party).'' (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = Roderick Sanford |tvfilm = The Little Mermaid |year = 1989 (2015) |dlc = October 22, 2015 (NOW) December 8, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo (2016) Duet (JDDP) |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = Sea Blue |pictos = 138 |dura = 3:16 |nowc = UnderTheSea |audio = |perf = Laure Daryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SybrSowyT8&t=609 |from = film }} "Under the Sea" by Samuel E. Wright from the soundtrack of movie The Little Mermaid is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is basically the same design as Ariel, as she has long red curly hair, a purple seashell bra, and a green mermaid tail. She also has white arms and a white face, but a peach-colored body. Background Ariel is on the ocean floor, sitting on a rock. There are many fish swimming, there are a few plants, and Sebastian is singing the song. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your arms high in the air. Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5: While shaking your tail, move your right hand to the right with your left hand behind your head. UTS GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Ariel_gm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game UTS GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 Ariel_gm345.gif|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 in-game Dance Quests Under the Sea appears in the following Dance Quests ''maps: *Keyboard Apperances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes! *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *This is the second routine to feature a mermaid as a playable dancer, following Somethin' Stupid. However, in this routine, the tail seems to be real whereas, in Somethin' Stupid, it was just a skirt resembling a mermaid's tail. *This is the first time in which a seated routine is a Classic routine. It is also the third seated routine, after Rich Girl (With a Chair) and Diamonds (Seated Dance). It is followed by Teacher (Car Version), What Is Love (Car Version), Chantaje (Subway Version), Side to Side (Bicycle Version), Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version), and God Is a Woman (Seated Dance). *All of the pictograms in the main series routine feature a mermaid's tail. *In Just Dance 2016, the song is covered. **When looking at the credits, the song does not appear as a cover. *This is the fifth song from a Disney production after This is Halloween, Prince Ali, Let It Go, and Junto A Ti. *Disney helped in making the background for this song. *This is the eighth routine in the Just Dance series to have dancers that represent those with official names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Ievan Polkka, Balkan Blast Remix, and You’re The One That I Want. *In the beta version, there is an incorrect pictogram. *If you look at the pictogram names from the song's Just Dance Now files, you will see that two pictograms are named after Ariel and the song's name. *One line of the lyrics says Life is bubbles instead of Life is '''the' bubbles''. *Especially in the Just Dance 2016 cover, the dancer's feet are visible, slightly ruining the effect of the dancer being a mermaid. Gallery Game Files UnderTheSeaSqu.png|''Under the Sea'' Underthesea cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_56cefcfd638f775e_14.png| album background Underthesea cover@2x.jpg| cover 281.png|Avatar 200281.png|Golden avatar 300281.png|Diamond avatar under the sea pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms UnderTheSea.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Untitled1122.png|''Under the Sea'' on the menu Uts jd2016 v1.png| gameplay 1 UTS jd2016.png| gameplay 2 Others Sssdfg.png|Pictogram error in the preview Videos Official Audio The Little Mermaid - Under the Sea Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' - Under The Sea.wav Teasers Under the Sea - Gameplay Teaser (US) Under the Sea - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays ★ Under The Sea "Just Dance 2016" Gameplay 5 Stars ★ Just Dance Now - Under The Sea (720p 60fps) Just Dance 2017- Under the Sea by Disney's The Little Mermaid - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Under The Sea Under The Sea - Just Dance 2018- Kids Mode Under the Sea - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Extracktion Under the Sea - Just Dance Now (No Gui) References Site Navigation it:Under the Sea tr:Under the Sea Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disney Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Laure Dary Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Seated Routines